Hércules (personaje)
Hércules es el protagonista de la película de animación Disney de 1997 del mismo nombre Hercules, así como de su serie de televisión. Descripción Es el hijo de Zeus y Hera. Pudo descubrir el significado de ser un Héroe verdadero: el poder de un héroe no está en su fuerza, si no en la fuerza de su corazón. Se hizo amigo de Fil y de Pegaso, y se enamoró de Megara. Éste chico cumplió el sueño de su entrenador Phil, convirtiéndose en el mayor héroe de la historia. También tuvo muchos enemigos: Hades, dios del inframundo que junto con sus ayudantes Pena y Pánico planea derrotar a Hércules; Nesso, el centauro guardián del río; la Hidra, el monstruo de múltiples cabezas; los Titanes, etc. Él rechaza ser un dios sólo para estar con Meg. Apariencia Hercules tiene un pelo corto castaño rojizo y ojos azules y lleva un pañuelo marrón en su cabeza. En su forma de dios cuando todavía era un bebé antes de las dos de los lacayos de Hades pánico y dolor quitar su divinidad por beber enérgicamente una poción mágica para detener su llanto y emergentes en el río de Styx después de que guarda el espíritu de Megara como un adulto, su pelo se convierte en rubio dorado y aclara en un tono dorado. Como bebé, sólo llevaba un pañal de tipo romano blanco y un collar rojo con un medallón de oro con el simbolo de Zeus. Como adolescente, él usa un solo atuendo romano sin mangas blanco y sandalias marrones guerrero. No se le ve sin su pañuelo marrón hasta que fue entrenado por Phil. Cuando se convierte en un adulto completamente crecido, lleva un engranaje del guerrero armadura romana de color marrón con una cinta de color marrón oscuro, pulseras marrones, y un guerrero juego sandalias. También gana una capa azul larga luz en la parte posterior y maneja una espada y un escudo guerrero. Personalidad Mientras que su fuerza es superior a la media, Hércules no es tan inteligente. Pero lo que le falta en cerebro, lo compensa con compasión y el deseo de hacer el bien, lo que es especialmente apreciado en un mundo con constante agitación en cada esquina, ya sea por las manos de un demonio y animales, y el Señor de la misma muerte, Hades. Como se mencionó anteriormente, Hércules es compasivo, y su rasgo dominante es, sin lugar a dudas, su inocencia y el corazón, a pesar de ser tratado como un "monstruo" por sus compañeros y los que le rodean (con la excepción de sus padres de crianza) a lo largo de su infancia y adolescencia. Incluso después de convertirse en un fenómeno en todo el mundo, Hércules mantuvo su inocencia y naturaleza alegre, no una vez, dejando que la fama peligrosamente inflara su ego. Esto hace Hercules uno de los personajes de Disney más puros de corazón. Cabe destacar que, mientras que por lo general en el lado positivo, Hércules tiene una dureza efectiva de su personalidad, sobre todo visto durante el clímax de la película, donde las acciones de Hades toman un giro para peor, matando y amenazando a todo el mundo de Olympus, así como a Megara. Esto se puede ver de nuevo cuando su entrenador y compañero cercano, Phil, cuestiona el afecto de Megara hacia el héroe después de presenciar su trazado contra este último con Hades (aunque era un malentendido en ese momento de la película). La lección principal que Hércules aprende durante toda la película es lo que se necesita para ser un verdadero héroe. Algo que su padre Zeus explicó que tenía que aprender por sí mismo. Después de conocer y enamorarse de Megara, Hércules pudo aprender que un verdadero héroe se mide por la fuerza de su corazón, en oposición a la fuerza de sus músculos. Habilidades * Super-Fuerza: Hercules posee superfuerza prácticamente ilimitadas. Esta fue su única potencia divina restante y parece ser más alta que la mayoría de los otros dioses o titanes. En el universo de Disney, sólo el Zeus, Bill Cipher , y Genie rival o superarlo en fuerza. * Durabilidad y Resistencia: A pesar de ser incomparable a la de los dioses inmortales, su resistencia y completo, incluyendo la piel del cuerpo se ve que es lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar sus propias acciones que van más allá de los seres humanos normales en muchas ocasiones, tanto en la película y en la serie de animación . * Velocidad mejorada: En algunas ocasiones, se ve que es sorprendentemente rápido y es capaz de desaparecer no ser notada por la gente en los contactos físicos. * Héroe entrenado: Como un héroe entrenado, Hércules es un maestro en el uso de una variedad de armas de la antigua Grecia incluyendo espadas, lanzas y tiro con arco. Él está capacitado para manejar situaciones peligrosas, monstruos de batalla, y llegar a un plan de batalla para ganar batallas. En la serie animada, que también se ha visto que ser experto con varios desarmado y es capaz de espiar y colarse en el metro de buceo tema. * Inmortalidad y divinidad capacidades universales (anteriormente): Durante sus breves tiempos como un dios Hércules estaba completamente inmortal. Él no envejecería, enfermar o causar daños permanentes en ninguna fuerza conocida. Perdió por primera vez esta energía cuando Hades le hizo mortal como un bebé, y de nuevo cuando él eligió vivir su vida con Meg. Diferencias con la historia original * En los Mitos Griegos, Heracles es la versión griega, mientras que Hércules es romano. El nombre Heracles le es dado para tratar de complacer a Hera. * Hera no era en realidad la madre de Hércules. Mientras Zeus era su padre, su madre era un mortal llamado Alcmena, que lo convirtió en un semidiós. Hércules fue concebido cuando Zeus se disfrazó como el marido de Alcmena, Anfitrión, que estaba lejos para luchar en una guerra. La esposa de Zeus, Hera, furiosa por el adulterio de su esposo, juró venganza y le infligió un infortunio a Hércules donde y cuando podía. En la película, Alcmena y su esposo adoptan a Hercules. * En el mito original, Hércules tenía un hermano gemelo llamado Iphicles by Amphitryon. Esto se llama fecundación múltiple hetero-paternal cuando dos machos padre mellizos diferentes por una mujer. Esto se dejó fuera cuando Disney hizo Hércules, Zeus y Hera de su hijo en lugar de Zeus y Alcmena. * En la película, Pain and Panic toma la forma de dos serpientes para matar a Hércules infantil, pero él simplemente las agarra y las lanza. En los mitos hercúleos, la diosa Hera envió dos serpientes para matar al pequeño Hércules, quien simplemente las agarró y las ahogó. * En los mitos, Hércules fue uno de los héroes / marineros en el Argo. * En los mitos originales, Megara fue la primera esposa de Hércules, con quien tuvo dos hijos; sin embargo, Hera le provocó un ataque de rabia y locura en él, durante el cual los mató a todos. Para arrepentirse de estos pecados, Hércules realizó doce actos heroicos (la mayoría de ellos son vistos, mencionados o referidos en la película). Es su esposa posterior Deianara quien salva a Hércules del guardián del río Nessos; en venganza, Nessos le da a Deianara una camisa venenosa, diciendo que hará que Hércules la ame más. Sin sospechar nada, ella más tarde le da la camisa, creyendo que su amor por ella está menguando. La camisa se adhiere a la piel de Hércules y le causa dolores agonizantes. Él construye una pira funeraria y se sienta encima de ella, rogando a sus amigos que le prendan fuego y pongan fin a su miseria. Nadie puede obligarse a hacerlo, a excepción de Filoctetes (que era un hombre y no un sátiro). Después de la muerte, * En su camino a Tebas, Hércules se encuentra con Megara después de que la salva del Guardián del Río, Nessos. Si bien esta no es la historia de cómo Hercules llegó a conocer a Megara en la leyenda griega, ES (casi exactamente) cómo llegó a conocer a su segunda esposa, Deianira. Curiosidades * A pesar de ser el hijo del rey y la reina de los dioses, el propio Hércules no se considera un príncipe ni es ofrecido en la alineación de Príncipes de Disney, esto se debe principalmente a la falta de éxito de su película. * En un episodio de la serie, un mensajero que busca a Hércules lo llama por error Heracles. Hércules es el equivalente romano del nombre griego Heracles. * Él es el único en la película que se llama por su nombre romano . * En la película, cuando se presenta para una pintura de cerámica, Hércules es visto con la cabeza y la piel de leones parecidas a la de Scar. * Si la mitología se toma en consideración, Hércules y Ariel se relacionan: padre de Hércules es Zeus; Poseidón es un hermano de Zeus; uno de los muchos hijos de Poseidón es Tritón ; y, por supuesto, Ariel es séptima hija de Tritón. Esto significa Hércules es el primo hermano de Tritón , y Ariel es el primo de Hércules, una vez eliminado. Sin embargo, si esto fuera cierto tiempo de vida del rey Tritón podría ser cuestionada como la Sirenita se lleva a cabo en la década de 1800 y Hércules se lleva a cabo más de 3000 años en el pasado. (Aunque el rey Tritón es un dios, y por supuesto, los dioses son inmortales.) * Cuando Hércules se hace humano, su coloración es más apagado que otros seres humanos. Esto puede ser debido a que no era en realidad un mortal, sino un dios. * No está claro por qué tuvo que dar marcha atrás a partir de la vida inmortal para vivir en la Tierra con Megara, y lo que le sucedería cuando su vida como mortal llegará a su fin. Sobre otra vida, no sólo a él sino a todos los semidioses y semidiosas en este universo, sus destinos son desconocidos también. * Él había sido mencionado en School of Secrets de descendants y tiene un hijo llamado Herkie en la franquicia. Galería en:Hercules (character) fr:Hercule (personnage) it:Ercole nl:Hercules no:Herkules (karakter) pt-br:Hércules (personagem) ru:Геркулес (персонаж) Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Hercules Categoría:Personajes de Hercules (the series) Categoría:Héroes Disney Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse Categoría:Personajes de House of Mouse Categoría:Personajes de Kingdom Hearts Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's House of Villains Categoría:Dioses Categoría:Personajes de Disney INFINITY 2.0 Categoría:Personajes Europeos Categoría:Príncipes Disney